Trouble with Love
by msdarling
Summary: One Shot Jinx sits alone on a bench in the park reminising on a fight she had with Kid Flash. She's cold alone and just wants Wally Dammit!


**Authors Note**: It's my first One Shot Fan Fic ever, soo please don't scorch it. Constructive critisism welcomed.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the teen titans. I do own some comic books though if that counts...

Why did I ever think that Kid Flash would ever like me? Jinx thought while wiping snow off a bench. He's a flirt never interested in commitment. He probably has a girl in every city. "I was a fool."

Flash Back

Jinx walks into a crowded coffee shop and looks down at a crinkled note.

Meet me at the coffee shop on the corner of 5th and Madison at 7.

I'll be wearing civilian clothes see if you can find me.

Love,

Wally

He told me his real name! He must trust me.. "May I help you Miss?"

"Oh," Jinx mumbled, "May I get a large tai latte please?"

"Coming Right Up."

Jinx surveyed the coffee shop with experienced eyes. She didn't see anyone who matched Kid Flashes hyper persona. 'Guess that's the point if you're under cover.' The one thing Jinx would have to use to her advantage was his hair. His gorgeous, think, red hair that stood out for miles.

"Here you go Miss."

"Thanks." Jinx turned around and saw him. His back was to her but it was him, his red hair was long enough to just brush the collar of his track jacket with the words 'Kid Flash' sewn on the back. Jinx laughed besides her better instinct. "Hay Wally, can you be any more noticeable?" Jinx laughed.

Wally turned and had anxious plastered on his face. "Hey Jinx um this is um heh this is.." For the fastest boy alive he sure had a slow time picking out his words.

"Hi, I'm Linda Park." The beautiful brunette waved.

Jinx squinted her eyes for a second recalling when Jinx had asked Raven about Kid Flash's previous love lives. Linda Park dominated the majority of the talk.

"I thought we were going to hang out."

"We were, I mean are, it's just I saw Linda here and we started talking and I guess I lost track of time and all and didn't see you come in…"

Jinx's eyes had begun to glow. "Because you were soo enthralled by the beautiful Linda. I guess I thought I was special to you, but it seems that you're still together! Good Bye Wally." Jinx said his name like a five year old say stupid. NOT THE S WORD! She stormed out of the café trying not to hex anyone.

"JINX WAIT!"

Wally ran after her as fast as a normal civilian could. It seemed forever before he caught up. "Jinx…"

"No I'm sick and tired of this! I thought you loved me! I was to blinded to realize that I was just some one to help relieve the pain when Lind was gone! You never loved me! You pulled me away from the H.I.V.E. the only family I ever knew, just so you wouldn't be lonely!"

Tears had started to fall on Jinx's pale grey cheeks. "I..I thought you loved me."

"I do love you Jinx, more then you'll ever know." Wally whispered while wiping Jinx's tears away.

"You're lying." Jinx hexed him and ran away into the night. Jinx wasn't sure where but she walked and walked it had started to drizzle but Jinx didn't want to go back to the Tower. If he loved her he would run after her, Jinx knew it wasn't true he wanted to give her some space, and hex burns were pretty nasty.

END ZE FLASHING OF THE BACK

Kid Flash had left rose after rose but Jinx still wouldn't see him or come out of her room while he was in the tower.

Jinx eyed all the other couples in the park, they were all so happy. Talking, laughing, and cuddling it was tearing at her heart. It had started snowing lightly giving the couples an excuse to lean in closer together. "I wonder what Kid Flash is doing right now." Jinx wondered allowed. "I shouldn't be thinking about that lying backstabber."

He had said he was going on a "mission." "Pssh Mission probably in Steel City, where he's seeing Linda. They're having a candle lit dinner, a bouquet of red roses on her lap while he tells her that she's 'special' and 'can do better'." Jinx had started to get a little teary.

"Actually," a voice interrupted her thoughts. "He's hoping he can convince the girl he loves that he only loves one girl, and that girl happens to be you." Kid Flash said. He was wearing jeans and his track jacket and holding a bouquet of pink roses. "Jinx I love you. I would never hurt you. Linda caught me by surprise and I didn't know how you'd react and…" While Kid Flash was rambling Jinx looked into his brilliant blue eyes. Looking for any sign of betrayal while he was talking, all she saw was hurt. Hurt from her not believing, trusting, or accepting him.

"She was my ex- girlfriend Jinx we were over before I even met you. She's in the past…" Jinx stood up pulling Kid Flash with her. He was wrapped up in his explanation he didn't realize the change in position. "If you don't want me to see her then I won't…"

"Wally." Kid Flash's head shot up.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Kid Flash's shoulders slumped and his head turned down. He turned to leave when Jinx brushed against his lips. Jinx pulled away and looked up at the flabbergasted hero. "I believe you," Jinx outlined his lips with her finger. "and I'm sorry for not trusting you."

Jinx removed her hand as Kid Flash wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Jinx stood on tip toes and locked eyes with Kid Flash. "I love you Jinx." "I love you Wally." Wally tilted her head down and kissed her. Jinx playfully bit his lip giving it a little tug Wally smiled while still kissing her and pulled her closer to his body. Wally slowly parted her lips with his tongue. Jinx opened her lips and graciously welcomed him. When they broke apart Wally pulled Jinx into a tight hug, rubbing his hands up and down her spine.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jinx."

"Happy Valentine's Day Wally."

They kissed once more before heading back toward the Tower hand in hand.

3

And that's it. What do you think? Did it suck? Was it okay? I feel like a puppy begging for attention. Please R&R and i'll love you forever.

First person to do so gets a cookie!

* * *


End file.
